Demigod Legends
by Draconic29
Summary: Happens after TLO and before TLH. An ancient evil is rising back from the dark, and the fate of Olympus lies in the hands of four young demigods. I know the summary sucks, but please review. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, or the Heroes of Olympus series.

**Chapter 1**  
><strong>Julian<strong>

It was a cold, winter day when my life changed forever. The sun shined through my window, as birds flew threw the air. My alarm clock was going off like crazy, the digital numbers flashing 6:30 A.M. I groaned, and sat up. Another agonizing day of school was upon me.

"Hey, Julian, remember there's a field trip today!" My dad, David, yelled from the kitchen, "We have to get there by 7:30, or the bus leaves before you!"

"Okay, dad, I'm on my way!" I lied. Then, I just dropped my head back on the pillow, and closed my eyes. I stayed like that for ten minutes, before my dad came crashing in.

"Get up! You don't want to be late!" Actually, that's the opposite of what I wanted.

"Come on, why can't I skip one day of school?" I groaned, pulling the covers over me, and tried to shut him out. Suddenly, he grabbed my foot, which was sticking out, and lugged me off the mattress.

"Get up, Julian! Law requires that unless your sick, or out of town momentarily, you have to go to school." I sighed. Now he was never letting me even lay down again, until I cooperated. I grunted, and grabbed some clothes. After putting on a T-shirt and a pair of jeans I slipped on a jacket, and headed downstairs. Instantly, the smell of sausages and pancakes wafted into the air.

Dad's food was to die for and he somehow managed to make every meal better than the last. I sat with him in the super high-tech kitchen. My dad was pretty darn rich; he was a famous movie director.

"I don't see why I need to go on this trip." I said, trying to talk my dad into letting me skip. I knew it was a lost cause, he knew every word I would use.

"Young man, I swear, if you even think about skipping, I will ground you," He took a bite out of his pancake, "Again." How many times had I been grounded? 6 in the past year.

"Okay, I'll go." I groaned, "But I bet my mom would let me skip!" He suddenly froze up, and I knew we would have a talk after I returned. He just sat up, and walked away. I never knew my mother, nor had he ever told me anything about her.

"Okay, so, you're done?" I asked. No reply.

My dad was silent as he drove me to school so I just stayed quiet and turned up the music and it was set to country music. His gold coin necklace, which I have no idea where he got it, was dangling on his neck. I always wondered why it was there, but I had never asked.

"Hey, dad?" I said. He was still quiet, "I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have said that." Still quiet. I sighed, and waited. Soon, AC LC came into view. AC LC was a small school, which you could stay from middle school up to high school. I had been going there since 6th grade. It stood for Alameda Community Learning Center. I noticed a huge bus in front of the school.

"Okay, bye dad, see you later." I said, as I exited the car. He was still silent as he drove away. I waved, and approached the bus.

"Hey, Julian." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around, and saw Simon, my best friend approach me. Simon had glasses on, and was a whizz with computers. We both entered the bus and sat together.

"Simon, what's up?" I asked, as the teachers did roll count.

"The usual, homework, math, computers, and stuff." I nodded.

Suddenly, I saw someone I didn't quite recognize. One was a tall kid, with a hood over his head, his jacket jet black, wore jeans, and was standing next to another kid, who was on crutches. He had a hat and scarf on and had a thick goatee. Talk about getting held back. There was a kid with short spiky black hair and wore a red jacket. Our biology teacher, Ms. Rolland, noticed them, and moved into their direction.

"Excuse me, young man, are you even part of...?" Suddenly, the crippled boy snapped his fingers, and the teacher quickly said, "Oh, wait, your shadowing? Okay." Ms. Rolland walked away to talk to bus driver. How did he do that?

The shorter boy whispered to him, and he nodded. He snapped his fingers again, and my teacher wrote something down on her clipboard.

"Who are they?" I asked Simon, as they started calling out for people to be paired. It was pretty ironic, because I was pretty sure he was ready to ask the exact same question. Simon shrugged.

"Simon and Randy." Simon looked at our teacher with a confused look.

"Who's Randy?" He asked, before the kid in the red jacket walked to his side.

"That would be me." Randy said, as his two friends gave watchful stares at us before turning their heads back.

"Julian and Daniel." The taller kid walked to me. I could finally look past the hood. He had brown eyes, very dark brown curly hair, and tan skin.

"I'm Daniel." He said, giving me a stern look, "It's nice to meet you...Julian, right?" I nodded. I felt suspicious of him because I barely knew who he was except his name. Then he just suddenly shows up with his friends and now we're partnered on the same bus. I looked over at Simon and could see him confused and lost just as I was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, or the Heroes of Olympus series.

Author's Notes: Sorry if the first two chapters are rather boring, I'm considering the setting one up this Tuesday. I promise, the third chapter will include more action.

**Chapter 2**  
><strong>Simon<strong>

I could tell Julian was just as confused as I was when he looked at me. Julian was the lucky one, because his partner didn't look like he was bloodthirsty. Randy stared at me with those cold and menacing eyes, his eye color the color of blood. I tried to focus on the book I had brought, yet the eyes felt like they were literally drilling through me.

We lined into the bus, and took our seats. I distracted myself by reading a book from my backpack, trying to stop the words from seeming like they were flying off the page. I'm dyslexic, and so is Julian. That means we have trouble reading. Sometimes it feels like the words are doing somersaults in the air. We also both have ADHD, which stands for Attention-Deficit Hyperactive Disorder. Which means we can't sit still, like the phrase "you have ants in your pants." Meanwhile, Randy had grown bored, and was looking around the inside of the bus. Nothing seemed to interest him at all. He pulled a ball of some sort out of his backpack and squeezed it tightly. He tossed it from hand to hand as the bus moved on. Then, the bus suddenly stopped, and he threw it at the worst time. It went flying through the air right across the bus, hitting Ms. Rolland in the back of the head. She turned around, and saw Randy laughing at her, and walked to us. She grabbed him by the wrist, and walked him to the front of the bus to talk to him.

I felt pretty bad for the guy. Mainly because anyone who got in trouble with Ms. Rolland, was in hot water. Finally, Randy was allowed to walk back to our seats without the ball and once again, he was bored and looked at me.

"Hey, what book is that?" Randy asked, looking at the novel. It was a copy of Architecture Plans and Historical Monuments. I showed him the cover, and he just grunted.

"Go figure." He looked at his friend, and nodded. His friend mouthed something to him, and the two exchanged nods. I gave Randy a confused look, and then went back to my book. I had a feeling this was going to be a long bus ride, and an even longer field trip. I groaned, and sank deeper into the pages.

-  
>After about 40 minutes, the bus passed a sign saying, "Welcome to Tilden Regional Park." Well, here we were. There were trees all around the parking lot. Nearby, there was a small section of the trees, where there was a small, wooden building. There was a sign next to it, where it said: Tilden Park Education and Guest Center<p>

The building was about the size of a stereotypical forest cottage, yet it seemed a little bigger than what a person would think. It was painted white, with a Z-Shaped balcony leading up to the door, which had a rusty bell tied to the door knob.

"Okay, everyone out." Ms. Rolland called out, as she dodged a flood of students. Randy stayed close to me as we exited the bus, never taking his eyes off of me. I ran to join Julian, and Randy followed along with a watchful stare. Daniel was talking to the kid on crutches about four feet away, but every so often; one would look at us, sometimes both. The crippled boy looked worried, and was gripping on to his crutches very tight, while the other was totally calm and spoke with a reassuring voice.  
>"Darwin, calm down, what is it?" He asked. Darwin looked around, and then raised himself a little, and whispered something into Daniel's ear. Suddenly, the boy got an all new expression: The face of fear. He raised his hand, and pulled back his sleeve, revealing a grey watch. He checked the time, and called out to Ms. Rolland.<br>"Um, ma'am?" He said, as the biology teacher turned her head to him, "Its 9:00 A.M. How long is the trip going to last?" Ms. Rolland checked her clip-board.  
>"From now until, um, probably seven hours, maybe eight if we hit traffic." The crippled boy gulped, as Daniel nodded. Ms. Rolland just grinned, and turned to walk into the guest building to talk to the staff. When he saw that she was gone, Daniel called out to Randy, and motioned to a path leading into the woods. Randy nodded, and the three were suddenly on the move.<br>"Hey, Randy, where are you going?" I called, but he ignored me, and kept moving. The three were getting closer to entering the woods. I knew what they were doing was going to get them in trouble, but I had the feeling that I would be in trouble also if I followed them. I was stuck in the choice, when I suddenly saw Julian beginning to move in their direction.  
>"Dude, what the heck are you doing?" I asked, and he turned his head to me.<br>"They're up to something. We both know that's true. How they were always nodding to each other on the bus, and how they always whispered things to each other in Greek." I stared at him.  
>"How do you know they were speaking Greek?" He just shrugged.<br>"I just know, now come on." I sighed, and realized he was going, regardless of me going or not, and I knew he would get in trouble. Now, there's getting in trouble like bullying someone or playing a prank on a teacher. Then, there's Julian's level of getting in trouble, where he once set a garbage can on fire behind the school, and then got detention for 8 weeks.

"Dude, come on, don't be a wimp, it's either we get them to come back, or Ms. Rolland busts them." I sighed. He had a point; most kids would regret even existing after she gets angry at them.

"Fine." I sighed, grunting slightly. Julian grabbed my hand, and pulled me along to what I was pretty sure was a one way ticket to detention. I murmured under my breath, "We are in so much trouble."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series.  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**  
><strong>Julian<strong>  
>Simon can be such a goody two shoes sometime but either way, we were walking along down the path.<p>

"So what do you think their up to, anyway?" Simon asked. I shrugged, and looked back up ahead. The path became steeper, and was taking different turns. Soon enough, we were on a ledge, where there was about, um, maybe a ten foot drop into a crevice or something. There were tons of trees and rocks on the way down, so it wasn't a nice thought to trip at the moment.

"Where are we?" I asked myself; suddenly a bunch of birds in the distance took flight. They were crying out, as the trees around them rustled and shook. Then, a tree fell down, and there was a loud crash, as another tree fell over. "What the heck, are they cutting down trees?"

Simon and I burst into a run, heading towards the place where they fell. There was no way anyone in the park couldn't hear that. I heard shouts in the distance, as the ground shook underneath us. Simon stumbled from the shaking, and nearly fell down the slope, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "Thanks," He said.

"You're welcome, now move." I replied, continuing on. We kept running, before entering a clearing, only, it wasn't so clear anymore. Two trees laid on the ground, parallel to each other. They were probably redwoods or something, because they were huge. They were as tall as a train, and as thick as the caboose on the end. Yet, what scared me was what Simon said when he saw them.

"What's big enough to do this?" He spoke nervously, walking up and putting his hand on the bark. It was roughed up and torn, like as if a giant rope mad of blades had been wrapped around it, and pulled off the hard way. At the end, there were black and smoky burn marks, still smoking. I moved forward to get a closer look, only to trip on a branch. I looked at it, and noticed something: a small, shiny object under the branch.

"Hey, Simon, look at this." I called, and reached for the object. It was a bright red scale, as large as a door mouse. It felt warm in my hands, and the end was as sharp as a knife. I looked at the marks on the tree, and then end, and realized something. Me and Simon walked up to the tree, and placed the tip in one of the scratches. A perfect match.

"Τι στο καλό είναι αυτό" Simon blurted out, only to gasp in surprise. Did you just speak Greek?

"Dude. What. The. Heck." I spoke, startled by his sudden words. "You just spoke freaking Greek. How did I even know that was Greek?"

Suddenly, footsteps sounded behind us, as the three kids from before, Randy, Daniel, and Darwin came rushing out. Darwin tripped over a root and he revealed his true form, he had little horns on his head and hooves for feet. When his nose hit the ground, he bleated in pain, and probably got a nose bleed. Daniel and Randy pulled him to his feet, and he stood perfectly well without his crutches. Well, if some guy like him needs crutches at all.

"What the Hades are you doing here?" Randy yelled, looking back at the trail they had just ran from. It was obvious they were running from something, but what?

"What are you doing here?" I yelled back. Suddenly, the ground shook, and I heard a tree fall in the distance. Darwin bleated in fear, and looked in all directions wildly. Whatever was going on, he didn't feel good about it. "Seriously, what is going on?"

"We'll explain later, we have to get moving, before it finds us." Daniel said, grabbing me by the arm, and he began pulling me, but I held my ground. "Come on, we don't have much time!"

"Not until you explain what's..." Suddenly, a roar echoed in the distance. Now, there are roars like the ones made by real animals like lions and tigers. There are roars made by video editing and movies. Yet, this roar, it sounded like nothing I had ever heard before. It was a loud, sharp, hissing. Like a giant tire somewhere had just sprung a leak, and air was quickly coming out. Darwin gulped, and Randy reached into his pocket and pulled out a ruler.

He spun it and slowly, before my eyes, it grew. The form elongated, and thickened, until it was a freaking sword. It was huge, I mean, it was practically a sword on either end. He spun it around, and grinned.

"Randy, we aren't going to fight this thing, its way too powerful." Daniel warned. I still couldn't believe he wasn't yelling, "Holy crud, your ruler turned into a giant dual bladed sword."

"Aw, come on, I've been aching for a fight for weeks, and I barely ever get to use this thing." Randy pleaded. Darwin bleated again, as another hiss ran through the air. Daniel suddenly looked in the direction it came in, and nodded at Randy.

"Okay, since it'll catch up to us even if we run at this point, we have no choice but to stand our ground." He nodded at Darwin, and the hoofed boy gulped, and reached into his backpack. He pulled out a belt with two combat knives tied to it.

"Um, why does he have...?" Simon became really tense and had fear in his eyes. The hissing was getting closer, and I heard something rubbing against trees and rocks.

"Catch." Darwin said, as he threw the combat knives to Simon. Simon just stared at them before he got to the point and strapped them around his waist. He pulled one out, and then the other. They were wicked sharp, and shined in the light coming down through the trees above. "You're going to need them."

"Hey, do I get something?" I asked, staring at Darwin's backpack. He zipped it back up, and shook his head. Instead, Daniel reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out a small dagger in its sheath. He threw it to me, and I caught it. Daniel looked at his watch, which was now mysteriously gray. He tapped the top and it shined brightly and turned into a huge, circular shield with three stripes on it. They were all grey.

"Seriously," I yelled, "What's going on?" Daniel pulled a metallic whistle out of his pocket, and blew into it as hard as he could.

"Get ready to fight for your lives." He spoke calmly, and stepped back into a battle stance of some sort. I didn't really think he was going to last long against whatever was attacking us. The hiss now echoed so loud, I felt like as if it was only a few feet away. Daniel touched the ground, and gulped.

"There you are!" I heard Ms. Rolland yell, only for Daniel to step back a few feet in her direction. "Get back here right now, young men. You are in so much trou..."

Suddenly, the ground shook, as the sound of a tree hitting the ground yet again was heard, but this one sounded closer than ever. I smelled something and it reminded me of campfires, barbeques, cigarettes...smoke.

"Are you playing with matches? You are..." The ground shook again, cutting her off. Another tree fell over, then another, and then another. Now, the sound seemed only about thirty feet away. Then, all seemed quiet. I still couldn't believe Ms. Rolland hadn't noticed the weapons we had.

"Where is it?" Randy asked, lowering his double sword. Ms. Rolland seemed to notice the sudden silence. Darwin was about to let out a sigh of relief, before Daniel clamped his hand over his mouth. He pointed his shield arm at the ground. There was a small tip, then I realized that they were fangs sticking out of the ground.

"Everyone get back!" Daniel yelled, before a jet of flame shot from the Earth. It formed into a giant column of fire, and then dispersed. Man, what I saw was scary. In front of us, was a giant, red snake. Ms. Rolland passed out on the spot, and the snake looked at her, seeing an easy meal. It licked its lips with a long, forked tongue, and hissed in anger. It was about to move, before Randy charged at it with full speed.

"Dude, what are you doing?" I panicked, before remembering he had a freaking double-end sword. He slashed at the snake with the front blade, only for it to clang harmlessly against the beast. It hissed with amusement, before pulling itself completely out of the ground. The thing was big enough to wrap a lap around an office complex! "Randy, look out!"

It whipped him back with its tail, hitting him against a tree, but he got up, as if he was used to it. He began spinning his sword violently, and the snake backed away a little, as if it were confused.

"Randy, keep it busy! Darwin, get the half-bloods out of here before it's too late." Daniel yelled, as he raised his shield to block another fireball. Wait, half-bloods? What was a half-blood?

"What's going on?" I asked, before Daniel charged at the monster, also. It looked at him, and breathed a wide beam of flames, and for sure I thought he was a goner.

"Randy, the head! Hit the head!" He yelled, before ducking down, and raising his shield. The flames licked across the metal, and flew harmlessly by. Randy nodded and charged, hitting the creature's neck with the flat of his sword before swinging his sword and striking the snake in the mouth. A tiny drop of blood fell, before it hit him with its tail.

"Darwin, move. The Pegasus should arrive at the extraction point any minute, take them, and get out of here!" Darwin nodded, and grabbed us by the arms. With amazing strength, he forced us to run and the battle shrinked out of our sight as we ran. I knew this was going to be really hard to explain to my dad. "How are we going to get out of here?" Ironically, this was answered by a large, winged horse, crashing through the trees, and landing in front of us. I pretty much figured I had just lost all my sanity, that very moment. "Kids with weapons, fire-breathing snakes, flying horses…what has this world come to?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Sorry for not updating in a very long time, but I've been having a tough time with some things. I'll be back to updating this on a daily basis, though.

Daniel

We were in a lot of trouble. The serpent was overpowering us, and was pretty mad. Randy and I were trying our best, but I was now counting about 10 bruises only on my left arm. The thing was lashing at us from all directions. It could either hit us with its head, or the tail, or crush us.

"Rainbow dude, here they come!" Randy yelled, pointing up at the sky. I looked up, and saw Rojo, my Pegasus friend, swoop in and headbutt the monster. I'm pretty sure it was going to give both of them a headache. Rojo whinnied at me and watched as Ms. Rolland ran away.

"I know, we'll deal with her another time, get us out of here!" He nodded, and landed in front of me. His brother, Chomper, landed in front of Randy. "Fly!"

We took to the air, dodging balls of fire from below. It seemed Julian and Simon were still getting used to the turbulence, as their pegasi dodged the blasts. Julian looked like he was ready to barf, and Simon was hugging onto Cloppie's mane like it was for dear life, which, it pretty much was. I saw smoke rise into the air, as the snake's flames spread. Fire trucks were already driving down the road, alarms on full blast.

"I got a feeling that this is gonna make for one weird parent teacher conference." Randy yelled from his pegasus, and Porky whinnied in laughter. I couldn't help giggling a little myself.

"This is just a dream. I'm not really on top of a flying horse. I'm going to wake up any minute, and find myself in my bed." Julian spoke to himself, trying to find a reasonable explanation. Sadly though, it was far from that.

"Sorry, Julian!" I yelled, "This isn't a dream!"

"Daniel, cut it out, his panicking is hilarious!" Randy complained, watching as Julian had a nervous breakdown. I gave him a cynical look.

Darwin was chewing on a tin can he had put in his backpack, and Simon, though I have no idea how, managed to fall asleep, using Cloppie's main as a pillow. Cloppie didn't seem to mind, either way. He wasn't the smartest Pegasus, but he would go his way to help. I tapped my shield, and it shrunk back into its watch form. Soon, Alameda came into view. I had a lot of explaining to do.

We managed to light down in Julian's backyard. Simon was still fast asleep on Cloppie's back, and Julian had managed to calm down. Well, he was still blinking every now and then, still semi-convinced that he was dreaming. By the looks of it, Julian's parent is upper class. The garden was top notch, enough flowers to make a Demeter kid jealous. I could see a flat screen TV through one of the windows, as Julian's father watched a movie. He looked familiar, but I just couldn't recognize him. Julian unlocked the back door, and we walked in.

"Dad!?" There was a silence, before Julian's father ran down the hallway. He stared at us, and then got a serious look on his face.

"What are you doing back from school so early? Did you ditch!?" Then, he saw Darwin's legs, and after probably 1 minute, he managed to piece together the puzzle, and his eyes widened. "Everyone except these two, in the kitchen.'

He pointed at me and Darwin, and we followed him. We walked into the backyard, and into the greenhouse. He took three deep breaths, and stared at me and Darwin.

"What happened?" He asked, fear in his eyes. I knew this wasn't going to be the first explanation this day.

"Originally, we were supposed to find a more powerful demigod, but we accidentally found Julian along the way." The man's eyes grew gravely, "Simon's most likely a more powerful demigod, but... Do you know who Julian's mother was?"

He shook his head sadly. "I don't. She said it would be best if he learned on his own."

Darwin nodded understandingly. "Whatever that was that attacked us, it has the ability to follow us. It's best we go soon, before it follows us here."

Julian's father gulped, and nodded again. "Still, why don't you three stay here for the night? Try to recover from the fight?" I was about to decline, when Darwin gave me a pleading look. I sighed, and nodded. The man grinned, and told us he would explain everything to Simon and Julian.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" Julian yelled at us, as he slammed a fist against the table. He wasn't going to accept the truth so easily.

"No, Julian, you and Simon's parents were Greek gods." David plead for his son to agree. I finally stepped into the room.

"Then why hasn't she visited? Does she even care about me?" He yelled, frustrated.

"Julian." I said, "Gods aren't supposed to have direct meetings with their children. It's a law that has been around since their beginning."

Julian looked at me. "And how do you know this?" He asked, anger in his voice.

"I know this," I took a breath, "My mother is a god."

"Yeah right. So, how come we don't see monsters on a daily basis?" He asked. This wasn't going to be easy.

"They exist in this invisible magic, we call it the Mist. It blocks the images of the mythological and unexplainable from mortal eyes, it's what's keeping them hidden." I increased my glare. "Monsters can sense us demigods, they know when we're close. Yet, when we realize what we truly are..."

"We're easier to find." He finished, realizing I was telling the truth. He sat down, and looked at the table blankly. This was the worst part of a demigod's realization. The moment where they realize that they've been lied to, fooled, for all these years. I knew how he felt, I knew the feeling.

"Who was she?" He asked. His father opened his mouth to tell him he didn't know, but then he asked, "Who was your mom?"

"Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow. She met my dad 14 years ago. I am the result of that meeting." I looked up at the sky through the kitchen window. Even now, I could sense my mother, watching over me, though I couldn't see her. "When I found out, me and another demigod, Zane, travelled with our satyr."

"I have a growing suspicion on who Randy's dad is." On cue, my friend looked at me, with hope in his eyes. "I'm not telling you yet." Then he looked at me again.

"What about Darwin?" Julian asked.

"He's a satyr. They're sent to schools and towns all over the world to find demigods." I said, "The actual person we were here for was Simon."

He stared at me, confused. "You see, Satyrs can sense monsters and demigods alike, but the thing is, the children of the most powerful of the gods, the Olympians, are easier for both monsters and Satyrs to find," Julian nodded, taking every detail in, "Yet, there are minor god children, like you and me, who are easier to miss, and is easier to live normally," I finished. He stared at his dad, devastated.

"Cheer up, Julian, at least you're not the only one that's going to die. We both are," Simon said patting his back. I looked at him. I had completely forgotten the others were in the exact same room.

"You're not going to die," I spoke, trying to sound supportive, "We can take you to a place safe. A place where demigods can learn to survive our life."

Julian looked over at Simon, and they nodded. Julian looked back to me.

"Where?" He asked. I pulled a map out of my backpack, and pointed at our spot.

"Long Island, Manhattan. All the way across America. It's safest there, mainly because the island has magical borders, and Mount Olympus is in New York city." He looked at me confused.

"Yes, I said that. You see, the very existence aura of the Gods settles in the best civilization of the time." I began.

"So, when the first holder, Greece, fell out of power, the aura moved to Rome." Darwin continued on. Simon looked at the map.

"And now, it's in America." He finished. I nodded, and traced my finger straight through from Manhattan to San Francisco. "Darwin and I tried a crooked path. It didn't really work out. That monster, the snake, it's been following us ever since we set foot out of New York."

"It first sunk the boat we were taking across the Great Lakes." Darwin said, putting an acorn marker in the section of the lake in Pennsylvania. "Then, the thing demolished our train in Indiana. Then it chased us through the subways in Missouri."

He placed two more markers. "Then, now this is the crazy part, it managed to get on the train we took to Nevada." He placed an extra marker. "Finally, before we came here, it tore apart an entire carnival in Vegas."

Darwin placed one last marker in the park, concluding our last encounter. Then, as to prove a point or something, he pulled out a picture of the serpent, trapped in one of those weird clown cars; I couldn't help but crack a smile.

"We'll stay the night, and then ride the pegasi to the city they can reach by sundown."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, or the Heroes of Olympus series.

Chapter 5

Randy

The first thing I heard when I woke up was the sound of scales rubbing against the side of the house. I sat up on the couch, still in the clothing from the day before. Daniel had insisted that we keep them on, just in case we needed to make a run for it, which was pretty likely. I looked out the window, and there it was. The red serpent was nudging the garage door trying to find a way in. The thing really was following us.

"Daniel. Psst. Daniel." I whispered. He was asleep on the rocking chair. "Daniel."

He groaned, and I motioned to the window. He looked at me confused, and came to look out. "Oh snap. It'll kill the pegasus, we have to get out of here."

I changed my ruler into the double-bladed sword and Daniel changed his watch into a shield and took out his knife. "Get Julian and Simon, I'll wake Darwin and David."

I nodded, walking down the hallway. I could hear the snake getting agitated, hissing as it banged it's head against the door. I gripped the sword tightly, mustering out all my willpower to not run out and attack. I heard a rustling in Julian's room, as he and Simon were awoken by the monster. Hopefully, they wouldn't scream. I opened the door, and Julian and Simon came rushing out, as the snake looked in through Julian's window. We hid behind the door, as it's eyes searched the room. It finally moved on, as Julian sighed with relief.

"Stay quiet." I whispered, as Daniel led David and Darwin to us. Darwin had tortilla crumbs in his goatee but I didn't take much notice to it. "Okay, what's the plan?"

"Getting out of here alive. The snake only wants us, so it won't destroy the house." The snake tackled the side of the building and there was a loud crash."Hopefully."

There was whiny, as the pegasus began panicking. The snake ignored them, knowing we were inside. "Get to the backyard."

We ran down the hallway, trying our best not to trip on one another. David threw the backdoor open, and we piled out. Rojo was waiting for Daniel, obviously, while David helped Julian and Simon up on their pegasus. "Now, we have to get out of..."

Suddenly there was a loud boom like a truck just ran through a house. The snake plowed through the fence, spewing flames in random directions. I charged, ducking down and dodging a wave of fire, and barrel-rolled in front of it. I whacked it in the nose with the flat of my front sword, and then spun around and stabbed at it. Sadly though, my sword was off by about a foot, and the snake dove at me. It headbutted me in the chest, and I felt like a car hit me.

"Randy, look out!" Daniel yelled, as he dove at the snake on Rojo. He threw his shield like a boomerang and smacked him right in the eyes, blinding it temporarily. I ran for my pegasus, and jumped on his back. Darwin, meanwhile, was struggling to get on Porky's back, and the snake noticed this. It inhaled, and fired.

"Darwin, look out!" Daniel yelled, but it was too late. Darwin was struck by the beam, and Porky took to the air. "No!"

David, who had been hiding in the tool shed, came out with a hose, and let loose a blast of water, putting out the flames on Darwin. Yet, the satyr was still. I dove down at the serpent, slamming it in the mouth with the flat of my sword. At first there seemed to be no effect but then one of his fang started to crack. The fang fell out of it's mouth, as the snake roared in anger. "Darwin!"

Daniel landed down, and hoisted the limp Darwin on Porky's back. "Fly!"

Porky took to the air, as the rest of us did, and we began flying off. The snake hissed one last time, before drilling into the Earth. David waved goodbye and said, "Julian, good luck!"

"Thanks Dad!" Julian yelled back, as we lost view of him.

We traveled for about five hours, and the sun was high in the sky. Darwin had begun stirring, but he didn't look so good. His limbs hung limply, and he breathed weakly. He was in trouble. We finally lighted down in Tilden National Park, the part that wasn't burning, and Daniel placed Darwin in front of a tree. He was in horrible shape. Most of the hair on his legs were burned off, his chest had burns all over it, and he was bleeding from the mouth.

"Darwin, hold on. We'll stay here for an hour, regain our strength, then, we leave." Daniel ordered, and we all seemed to agree. I noticed some tree nymphs coming in our direction. Daniel talked to them, asking for help. They began trying to heal the fallen satyr as Daniel was talking to one. "How is he?"

"Not good. He broke two ribs, all his hair is gone, and he might have internal bleeding." She said grimly. She walked back to Darwin. Daniel groaned with anger, and punched a tree.

"Ouch!" A tree nymph yelled, falling out of it. "What was that for?"

"Oh, sorry, I'm just stressed out." Daniel responded, embarrassed. The Nymph looked at him cynically, whispered something in Greek, before returning to her tree.

I giggled, and stood up, looking around. Julian and Simon were checking out their weapons. I sat down and looked up at the sky, wondering where my dad was. Ever since I learned that I was descended from the gods, I had stayed up late every night, waiting for a sign, a call, or even a visit from him. All I ever wanted was to be claimed, but he never came. I was somewhat of a trouble child, getting into fights at school and blowing stuff up. When I got to Camp Half-Blood, I had hoped things would change, and got into even more trouble.

I still remembered how I punched Clarisse in the face when she insulted me, resulting into an all out fist fight. I wasn't on best terms with some of my cabin mates, along with Mr. D.

Suddenly, I lost all thought, as Daniel called out. I ran, and soon I was where Darwin was laid down. Yet, all in his place, was a sapling. "No."

"No!" Daniel yelled. He hit the ground, and groaned in anger. I had missed it. Darwin was dead.

"Dude, you okay?" I asked Daniel. He was silent since we left, and I was worried about him. I don't usually worry about other people, but Daniel was a good friend. He'd...lost love ones before. The last time it happened, it was Zane. Before that, May. He had ended up an emotional wreck after both passed.

We had been travelling for about 8 hours, and we were pretty sure Manhattan was right underneath us. We started lowering, only for another beam of fire to fire out of nowhere.

"Holy crud, what was that?" I yelled, but it was pretty obvious what that was. The pegasi became nervous, as Daniel ducked down on Rojo, barely evading another blast. Camp Half-Blood began coming into view, but the beams of fire just kept coming. "We're almost there, just keep dodging!"

How does this thing move so fast!" Julian yelled as the pegasus 'did a barrel role.'

We were about 30 feet from the camp, the pegasi gliding barely over the ground, when a beam of fire whipped right past Porky's head, scarring the winged horse. He flailed in panic violently, causing to loose my seating, and fall off. I hit the ground with a thud, and rolled about a foot, before getting back up. I groaned, "I hate that thing!"

The snake was right behind me, and at the speed it was going, I knew I could go to my favorite option: Fighting. I threw the ruler in the air, and the double edged sword fell back down. I caught it, and began spinning it in front of me, trying to intimidate the snake. I spun it behind my back, over my head, and even jumped while spinning.

All the snake did was hiss in response, and spew a column of flames at me. I side-stepped the attack. The hill side caught fire, as I realized that wasn't meant to just kill me. It was also to block off any chance of escaping. The snake dashed at me, and headbutted me, throwing me back. I heard Julian yell over the borders, but I couldn't make out the words.

The scaly worm lashed at me with it's tail, and I ducked only seconds before it whipped over my head. The snake spewed another round of flames, surrounding me completely. I charged, and slammed it in the eye with the flat of my blade. The creature hissed, and backed up, whipping me in the stomach with it's tail. I was thrown back, and my sword was too far for me to reach. I started to get up, but the snake rose up, preparing to strike me down.

"Randy, above you!" Daniel yelled, and I could see dark figures in the sky. At first, I thought they were the pegasi, but then I realized their wings flapped more raggedly. Suddenly, a very large, very sharp feather shot through the sky, and hit the snake on the head. It hissed, and the projectile bounced off harmlessly. The figures got closer, and I suddenly realized they were birds. Very, large birds. They were firing feathers from their massive wings, and were letting loose with wave after wave of arrows. They bounced off the snake harmlessly, but it got annoyed. The serpent let loose a beam of flame, but the birds flew out of range, and the feathers kept coming.

Knowing what I had to do, I ran, grabbing my sword. The snake was distracted, and this was my last shot. I ran up behind it, and yelled. "Hey, ugly!"

The thing hissed, and turned around, opening its mouth. I lunged, and speared it in the mouth. The tip of the blade went up through the roof of its mouth, as the serpent gagged. I pulled out, and the serpent fell, landing on its side. Smoke rose from the snakes mouth, as the creature disintegrated, its essence returning to Tartarus. I pumped my fist in the air, and yelled in victory, as the giant birds flew down, their wing beats dispersing the flames. Campers came down the hillside, among them one of my least favorite: Clarisse.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Was the main question I got, but Daniel was inspecting the birds, going through his monster guide. "The Birds of Ares, but that could only mean..."

There was a gasp, as the whole crowd grew silent. Everyone was staring at me, and I stared back. I looked around, and the birds just stood there, completely still. Finally, Julian spoke up, and said, "Um, what is that?"

I looked above me, and my jaw dropped. Above me, was a glowing image of a sword. I had been claimed, but not just claimed by any god.

Daniel walked up, and neiled. "Hail, Randy Jeung, son of Ares."

Everyone else knelt, except for the Ares kids, their faces in shock. The birds seemed to even kneel somehow, lowering themselves to the ground. All I could do wasn't so modest. I cheered. "Yes! It finally happened. After all these years of waiting! Yes!"


End file.
